


battle rush

by darkness223



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, sex smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness223/pseuds/darkness223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lena just got back from a battle and are in Lena's tent alone and things get heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle rush

Clark's P.O.V.  
Lena was looking at me with hungry eyes. She grabbed me and kissed me hungrily. She demanded entrance and explored my whole mouth. She put me on the ground on a bed of pillows and started undressing me. Soon we were both naked and Lena started kissing down my body. She finally reached my hot core. She plunged her young inside of me and sucked on my clit. She kept sucking until I came screaming her name. She licked up all my juices and laid next to me. We fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
